School Girl Crushes
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Morticia and Gomez meet in high on a double date. Where does it go from there? Chapter 8 is up! Its a little on the long side...
1. School

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this story to Niphuria, who gave me this idea! Yay! This is not a one-shot.**

**Morticia is fifteen here, and Gomez is sixteen.**

**Morticia's POV**

"Alright class, please take your seats while I take attendance." The teacher announced as I glided to my desk in the back of the classroom. Dropping my bookbag on the ground, I slumped down into my chair, letting out a deep sigh. "Addams, Gomez." The teacher drawled. I looked over to the other side of the room and saw a tall boy with midnight black hair, and a fairly visible thin mustache. He was grinning wickedly at the teacher, who gave him a hard glare. "Frump, Morticia." The teacher called. I raised my hand lazily and dropped it the instant she looked away. "Frump, Ophelia." She called again. I watched as my sister eagerly raised her hand, waving it in the air franticaly. "Thank you, dear." The teacher grinned. Ophelia put her hand down and beamed at the teacher. The teacher continued with roll call. I took out my notebook and a black pen. Opening to a new page, I breathed in deeply, and my pen began scratch against the lined paper.

_A world of darkness,_

_A world of fears._

_A world of pain,_

_A world of tears._

_A world where laughter,_

_Has been banned._

_A world where everyone,_

_Will soon be damned._

_Somewhere beneath,_

_There lies a soul._

_Somewhere beneath,_

_Its all alone._

"Ms. Frump, you will do your best to pay attention in my class." The teacher scolded, crossing her arms over her chest. I rolled my eyes and tore my poem out of my notebook, slipping the notebook into my bookbag. I folded the poem up and put it in my pocket. Class dragged by. Everything was as usual. Everyone passing notes, snickering and talking about the teacher behind her back. Yup, everything was normal. The bell finally rang, and I shot up out of my seat, racing out of the classroom.

**Gomez's POV**

I walked over to Ophelia after class was over, putting on my best smile. "Hello Gomez." She smiled, turning to me as she saw me approaching her.

"Hello Ophelia. I was just wondering, do you want to come to the theater with me on Friday?" I asked quickly, rubbing the back of my neck. Gosh, she was so pretty. She had short blonde hair, barely reaching past her shoulders. She had blue eyes that really got a man to shiver. She shot a flirty smile towards me. I don't know how her and her sister were twins. I barely know Morticia. I knew her name, that's pretty much it. I barely know Ophelia either. I've seen her around, in the hallways. I've said hi to her before, but have only received looks that said, 'poor boy.'

"Well sure, Gabe. You can pick me up at seven." She told me, winking. I gulped. She didn't even know my name. But she said yes! I walked out of the classroom triumphatley, my chin held high. Then I tripped over a piece of something. Typical. It was a piece of paper. I unfolded it and read it carefully. It was a poem. It was a creepy poem. It was an amazing poem. The signature read _Morticia Frump._ She was good. She was very good.


	2. Dates

**A/N: This is the second part of my story, enjoy!**

**Morticia's POV**

I let out a heavy sigh as I raced out of the classroom and towards my locker. My fingers moved swiftly as I put the combination in and dropped my bookbag inside. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. None of my soothing words helped. As I turned around, I crashed into something tall, and rather hard. I looked up and saw a boy, smliing down at me. He had rather dark skin, compared to my paper white. His hair was out at all angles, a black stormy color. He flashed another grin, and I could see his white smile. His eyes were a baby blue, and I almost got lost in them. "Um... i'm sorry." I muttered, trying to step by him. But he won't let me.

"It's ok. I'm Russel Joeseph. Well, Russel Joeseph Loyd, but most people call me RJ." He introduced himself. I smiled at him.

"Morticia, Morticia Frump." I answered, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Yeah, I know who you are. You're Ophelia's sister." He responded. I rolled my eyes. Again, I was known as 'Ophelia's sister.' Its never, "Oh hey, aren't you Morticia's sister?" Its always Ophelia. "Im sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I have a twin brother, and I know he hates it when people say, 'aren't you RJ's brother?' " He apologized. I nodded my head, accepting the apology. "I-I was thinking, maybe we could hang out, on friday? You know, catch a movie at the theater?" He asked. I froze. He was asking me out? On a date?

"Um..sure?" I replied, completely unsure. He nodded his head and smiled.

"Cool, i'll see you then." He waved and walked away.

**A/N: Shortest. Chapter. Ever. Kill me.**


	3. French

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! There might even be a fourth tonight!**

**Morticia's POV**

I heard a horn honk outside, and I eagerly looked out my window. It wasn't him. I watched as Ophelia skipped out the front door and hopped into the car. With who? Russell probabley stood me up. It was a joke, I know it was. But I don't even know why I cared that much, it wasn't like he was all that special to me. But he was my first date. I cause that counted as something. I heard another car honk as the one Ophelia was in drove away. It him, it was Russell! I ran down the stairs, almost tripping over my own feet. "Good-bye mother! I'll be back by ten!" I promised, kissing my mother on the cheek before heading out the door. I slided into the passengers seat next to Russell, giving him a warm smile. "Hi," I breathed, all out of breath.

He smiled back at me and started the car. I examined his choice of clothing. He wore a white shirt and a black vest over it, with black pants. His hair was combed down neatly. I looked down at my own outfit; a black skirt and tanktop, with black knee high boots. We arrived in the theater in no less than fifteen minutes. We ran into Ophelia, and her date. It was Gomez Addams, the boy from class. He looked at me and smiled, a glint in his eyes. I blushed and looked away. All four of us sat at the movie together. Ophelia left early, she said she felt sick. Russell offered to drive her home. I didn't mind, he had ignored me the entire night anyway. Gomez didn't mind much either, he said that Ophelia was all looks but no personality. I laughed. I stayed with him for the rest of the night. And he wasn't that bad of a guy. He was interested in the same things I was, and he loved to write poetry. His love for battle sparked my interest. When it was all over, we went out to his car. "Wait here, i'll be right back." He informed me. I nodded my head and stayed put. I looked up to the dark sky. It was quite pretty. It reminded me of death.

I heard chuckles from across the lot, and saw a group of men surrounding a pickup truck. They were holding alchol bottles, and ciggarettes rested in their mouths. I sneered when one of them whistled to me. "Look at her, what a peice of art." They catcalled. They made their way towards me. I clung to the car, wishing that Gomez would be back soon. Finally they reached me, and one of them reached out to touch me. I shrunk away. "Aww, come on. I'm not that bad of a guy once you get to know me," He licked his lips. Then one of his hands reached behind me and squezzed my arse. I slapped him in the face, causing him to remove his hand. He growled a little and then aimed to hit me. His hand grabbed onto my neck, and he squeezed. "What are you gonna do about it, ya little slu-" He was interuppted when someone punched him in the stomach, and he doubled over in pain.

"Get in the car, Morticia." A voice ordered. I didn't listen. I just stood there, trying to regain my breath. I watched as Gomez punched and kicked the other men that charged after him. "Morticia, get in the car!" He demanded. I followed this time, opening the car door and slipping inside. He quickly followed my lead and started the car. He drove quickly, and slowed down once he knew that we were far away from them. I looked at him in disbelief.

"_Merci,_" I thanked him, hugging him once I got out of the car. He shot a look at me, panting.

"Is that french?" He asked, taking a big gulp. I nodded. "Its beautiful. Say it again." He asked.

"_Oui,_" I giggled. Then I grabbed him by the hair and kissed him passionatly. It was truely something. His kisses were warm, they sent chills down my spine. It was the most splendid feeling. His tongue grazed against my bottom lip, and I parted my lips, letting his tongue slide through.

"Morticia!" A voice called. I looked at the door to see mother, waiting impatiently. I hugged Gomez one last time and said good-bye, running into the house.

"Bye Tish!" He waved.

**A/N: Personally I think this is the best chapter. **


	4. Love

**A/N: This is chapter four! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Addams Family, or the song sung in this chapter.**

**Gomez's POV**

I staggered into the car, my knee's weak from the kiss i had recieved moments ago. Driving home was the hardest part. I almost crashed. "Hello, Mama." I greeted, walking through my front door and collapsing on the couch, rethinking the nights events. What did those jerks want from her anyway? I felt great pride fighting them. They deserved it, they shouldn't have been talking to Morticia that way.

"So how'd it go?" Mama asked from her place on an armchair. I smiled.

"Greater than I'd imagined." I breathed out. A sigh slid out of my mouth as I got up from the sofa and went up to my room, closing the door gently behind me. I flopped down on my bed, a dreamy smile on my face. Tonight was probably one of the greatest nights in Addams history. An Addams. Falling in love. It wasn't usual. The marriages were arranged, many of the times. Mama was arranged to marry Papa. Thats the way it worked. But tonight, and Addams fell in love. Not arranged love. Natural love.

**Morticia's POV**

"Oh mother it was the most perfect night!" I remarked, leaving out the part about the alcholic men that tried to kill me. Mother just nodded her head. Noticing that she wasn't really paying attention, I slipped up to my room. I felt on top of the world. Gomez was a sweet, caring, atrractive boy. What he did tonight was something that not even three fourths of the school would do for someone. He also got a chance to prove his fighting skills, which i found very alluring. They way he stood up for me and fought a battle that wasn't his to fight in the first place, and win, was just...breath taking. I closed my eyes for a moment and relaxed. Though of course there's the problem with mother. She won't let me see him, i gaurentee it. She'd think he was much to old for me...though we were only months apart. She didn't even know that it was him Ophelia had taken out tonight. And certaintly not him that kissed me. But there will be a way around this...I know there will.

**A/N: Sucksih chapter...feel free to hit me.**


	5. School Part II

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last...**

**Morticia's POV**

I quickly shut my locker once the bell rang, carrying my books in my arms. "Morticia!" I heard someone call out. Turning around slowley I saw that it was Gomez. I smiled immensly and slowed down for him. "Hey, I wanted to tell you I enjoyed spending time with you on Friday night. It really was a night to remember." He told me, a smile spreading on his face. "And don't listen to what those jerks said. They were drinking." He added, sitting down at his desk, which was right next to mine. We had many of our classes together.

"I know. I had a great time to. I'm glad that Ophelia and RJ left." I admitted.

"Me to." He confessed. We talked for the rest of the time, until the teacher stepped into the room. I showed him some of my poems, and he liked them. He wrote some of his own, his handwriting chicken scratch against my notebook. After class, lunch time came. We sat together, going over more poetry and discussing french. Everytime I spoke it, he kissed my cheek. Or my hand. Or my lips. I liked it when he kissed my lips. We had classes again after that. They went by quickly, Gomez and I stealing quick glances at each other. After classes were over, I went to my locker, throwing everything I had in I closed my locker, I saw Gomez standing right in front of me. He leaned down gently and kissed me on the mouth tenderly. I melted.

**This was a little sappy, I think.**


	6. Marriage Plans

**A/N: Heart wrenching chapter if I do say so myself.**

**Morticia's POV**

"Hello, mother." I called, stepping into my house. I laid my bookbag on the rug carefully.

"Morticia, dear! Come into the sitting room!" I heard mother call back. Obeying her instructions, I made my way to the sitting room. Mother sat there, a small smile on her lips. Ohpelia sat beside her on the sofa, her eyes glimmering happily. Then I saw an old woman, sitting in one of our armchairs. She wore a shawl over her shoulders, and an almost toothless smile was placed on her mouth. Then a plump-like teenage boy sat next to the strange woman, a goofy smile on his face. He was bald, and had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in weeks. I saw Gomez standing next to the boy and woman, and I smiled. I was making my way to him, but he shook his head quickly, causing me to stop in my tracks. "Sit down," Mother ordered, pointing to a chair. I sat down, not questioning the new people. Mother always had people in here, for meetings and talk. She was one of those neighborhood mothers. "Mrs. Addams," She looked at the woman. "And I have to come to the decision that Ophelia and Gomez are to marry in a week following Wednesday." Mother announced. My face fell. I looked over at Gomez, who shrugged his shoulders sadly. His face hid no disappointment. My heart shattered, and all emotions from my body fled. It felt as though my blood had stopped, my skin turning white.

"Congratulations," I mumbled, getting up from my seat. I made my way upstairs, ignoring mothers orders telling me to sit back down. I slammed my door, and jumped on my bed, small tears falling down my face. Nilekanta sat in her cage patiently, watching me. Her tongue flicked in and out of her mouth, and she rattled her tail every now and then. "How could they do this to me, Nilekanta?" I sobbed, getting out of bed and looking at her. She blinked. "I mean, why Ophelia? Why couldn't she be married to the other boy?" I pleaded, my eyes getting blurier and blurier.

**A/N: This is part one of this chapter. Part two up later tonight.**


	7. Marriage Plans Part II

**A/N: Gomez's POV! Part two...**

**Gomez's POV**

My world fell apart when Mrs. Frump announced that Ophelia and I were to be married, and I caught the look on Morticia's face. She looked dead, lifeless. Beautiful. But I could tell that she was about to start sobbing. The instant she lifted herself from the chair and charged up to her room, I ran out of the house. Tears of my own spilled down silently onto my shirt. I ran home, slamming the front door and sprinting up to my room. Why Ophelia? Her and Morticia were the same age. Why didn't I have to marry Morticia? Kitty-cat came in through my bedroom door, purring loudly. I smiled a bit, Kitty-cat's pressence making it a bit easier. "Oh Kitty-cat, what is our world coming to?" I sighed, petting his fur.

**A couple of Hours Later**

"Gomez, dear. Come down, please." I heard mother call up the stairs. Letting out a groan, I reluctantly got up off of my bed, and slumped down the stairs lazily. Mother motoined for me to go sit on the sofa with her, and I did as she instructed. "Gomez. Do you want to marry Ophelia?" She asked, her eyes singed with sadness at seeing her son so depressed.

"Of course not mother!" I replied, throwing my hands up in the air. "She's obnoxious, and concieted, and strong. Mother she just isn't for me!" I explained, putting my head in my hands. "Why can't you just, replace me? With Fester!" I suggested, looking at my older brother, who stood at the doorway between the sitting room and the kitchen.

"Now you know that he is much to old for her. Practically by three years!" Mother exclaimed, motioning to Fester, who just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not forcing you to marry her. But i'm afraid Hester insists on it! And you and I both bloody know that she is only after the money." Mother added, mentioning Mrs. Frump with such distaste.

"Let her have our money! I don't want it! We don't have anything to do with it! I don't want it, you don't want it, and what would Fester do with it?" I urged, looking over at Fester, who was practicing his electriticity. A light bulb rested in his mouth, flickering on and off. "I don't want the money. I want Morticia." I confessed, collapsing on the sofa. I hadn't even realized that I was standing. "I want her long, beautiful, black locks. I want her slim figure, pale and cold. I want her burning red lips, and her beautiful green eyes." I groaned. I was lovesick.

"Then go for it!" Fester shrieked. I looked over at him, surprised. The boy hasn't said a word this entire day. "Gomez, if you really love Morticia, why don't you kidnap her?" He asked, smiling and nodding his head. I thought about it.

"Thats a great idea, Fester!" I exclaimed, getting up from the sofa and patting my brother on the back.

"No, it most certaintly is not!" Argued Mama. "Where would you take, anyway? You have to face this situation sooner or later." She scolded.

"But why can't Morticia get married to Gomez? Hester gets her money, and Gomez gets his girl! Everyone's happy!" Fester giggled.

"Yes, what a great idea. Mama, will you say something to Mrs. Frump? Maybe suggest this idea to her?" I pleaded, sitting down by Mama. I took her hands in mine, and stared at her. "Please Mama, please. It would mean the world to me, and Morticia. We'd be the happiest people alive! Ophelia doesn't even want to marry me. She was far more happy with RJ." I spoke quickly. Mama looked at me, then turned away and looked back at me.

"I suppose I could mention it to her." She gave in. I smiled broadly and hugged her, racing up to my room.

**Morticia's POV**

"I'll get the door, mother!" I chanted through the house, making my way from my room to the front of the house. I heard a faint "ok." Once I opened the door, i saw that it was Mrs. Addams. "Oh, hello Mrs. Addams." I said disappointedly.

"Oh, do not worry dear. I'm here to make everything better. For you and Gomez." She insisted. I let her in, and she asked for mother.

"Oh, she's not quite ready right now. She just went to bathe." I explained, sitting down on an armchair. "Do you mind if I smoke? Mother doesn't approve, but I can't help it at times. I'm trying to quit." Once I got the answer that she was ok with me smoking, I folded my hands across my chest, and concentrated. Soon clouds of smoke erupted from my body. Mrs. Addams didn't look alarmed at this, she merely smiled at me sweetly. I was, of course, the only one in my family that did this. My sister was completely oblivious and fascinated at how I could do it, yet mother was very disappointed in me when she rarely caught me doing it. It felt good, releasing all the stress from my body. "You could just wait here until mother is ready." I mentioned.

"Do you want to know how this is all going to work out? How you and Gomez will be happy, with your mother being happy as well? I can't gaurentee Ophelia's happiness, but she has very little to do with this. Maybe she'll get a chance to get together with RJ." Mrs. Addams explained. I nodded my head. She told me of how she was here to try and convince mother to let Gomez marry me, instead of Ophelia. So that she gets her money, and I get my husband. And I had no doubt that mother was after their fortune.

"That sounds like a very reasonable plan, Mrs. Addams. I'm almost positive it will work." I smiled at her.

"Morticia, who was at the door?" A stern voice asked from the top of the stairs. I turned around and there was mother, looking down on me and Mrs. Addams.

"It's Mrs. Addams, mother. She would like to have a word." I answered. Mother came downstairs and sat on the couch.

"I would like to speak about the marriage." Mrs. Addams stated.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMORROW...**


	8. Worry Not

**A/N: Part three! Lets just say gomez wears vests instead of sweaters as a teenager. Ok? Ok.**

**Morticia's POV**

"What about the wedding?" Mother eyed Mrs. Addams cautiosly, sitting down on the sofa, a cup of tea in her hand. "Eudora, it is a bit late to be making changes to the wedding, is it not?" Mother inquired. Mrs. Addams nodded her head.

"Yes, yes. But there is one minor change I would like to make. Nothing big." Mrs. Addams pointed out, smiling. Mother looked at her expectantly. "The bride." Mother spit out her tea, soaking Mrs. Addams. She kept smiling. "I mean, if you were to switch Ophelia with Morticia, I think that it would be alright. They're the same age, and Morticia generally finds more intrest in Gomez than Ophelia does." She explained. I don't think this was going the way we planned. Mother looked like she could strangle an african strangler.

"No. Under no circumstances no!" Mother urged through gritted teeth. "Ophelia shall be Gomez's wife, and Morticia what!" Mother's eyes looked like they could fall out of her head. She turned to me, glaring. I shrank away from her. "Is that who you've been talking about this past week? Is he the "perfect boy" you've been talking about?" She asked sternly. I looked away. "No, Ophelia shall marry Gomez." She concluded.

"But why?" Mrs. Addams demanded, getting angry.

"That is none of your concern!" Mother shot at her. Mrs. Addams drew back, sighing.

"I-I see that there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry, Morticia." She apologized, then walked out the door, shaking her head.

"Go to your room, Morticia." Mother ordered. I shook my head. "I said, go to your room." She demanded once again.

"No. How could you do this to me?" I cried. "It's not your decision who Ophelia or I wed!" I yelled. Grabbing my black coat, I ran out the door, trying to catch up to Mrs. Addams. I climbed into the passengers seat, and she said nothing. She started the car, and took us back to her house.

**Gomez's POV**

"Gomez!" A familiar voice called. My head shot up, and I saw Morticia running towards me. I opened my arms up just as she crashed into me. We hugged, savoring each others company. "Gomez its horrible! Mother won't let us wed! As much as I hate to admit it, I want a happy ending for us! I want mother to give in!" She sobbed into my chest. I stroked her black tendrils, sighing deeply.

"So do I, Tish. So do I." I replied, kissing the top of her head. Mama had left, making her way up the stairs. "It'll work out, I promise, _Cara Mia._" I promised, holding her close.

"Yes, i know. _Mon Cher._" She purred, smiling up at me. I made kisses up her arm, then up and down her neck. Soon enough I got to her lips, softly pressing them to my own. She ran her hands through my hair, and mine soon got tangled in hers. Our kisses deepened, and her small, fragile body shivered beneath me.

**Morticia's POV**

I reached for the first button on his vest, quickly unbuttoning it. He grabbed my hand while it was in motion for the next button. "Tish." He looked at me sternly. "You're only fifteen..." He rememinded me.

"I want this." I told him, and he released my hand. I knew that he wanted it just as much as I did. My hand resumed it's previous task. Soon enough, I was unbuttoning his undershirt, revealing his pale white chest. He took me by the waist and led me down onto the couch. Soon I was straddling him, kissing his face passionatly. **(Who knew Mortcica was so...you know.) **These just may be our last moments to be like this. So why not make it worth it?

"Morticia, mother wante-" I heard a voice, but it stopped abrutely. My head shot up and I saw Ophelia standing in the door way, her eyes round with shock at seeing her sister and her fiance having a go at each other on the couch. "Sorry, guys. I guess i'll just..." She turned around quickly and ran out the door.

"Shit!" I muttered, getting off of Gomez, buttoning up my skirt which Gomez had just started on. "Sorry, Gomez. I have to talk to her." I apologized, kissing his forehead.

"Its alright, Querita. I understand." He told me, lying back down on the couch. I rushed out the door and caught up to Ophelia. I grabbed her arm and she spun around quickly.

"Ophelia-" I began, but she stopped me.

"Morticia. Please. Believe me, I don't care." She snarled.

"Bullshit! Ophelia you ran out of there looking like you were about to break down!" I yelled. Tears were forming in both of our eyes.

"Well what would you do if you caught me sleeping with the man you loved!" She shouted, shooting me a death glare. Loved.

"Its ok, you didn't walk in on me and RJ. That was Gomez." I informed her with a smile.

"How dare you!" She screamed, crying.

"You don't love Gomez! Mother has brainwashed you! I've seen you with RJ, you're the happiest i've ever seen you!" And with that, she sat on the grass, sobbing. I crouched down beside her, wrapping my arms around her. "I'm sorry." I apologized, hugging her.

"No, I am. You're right. I don't love Gomez. I just...I want to make mother proud, you know? I don't want her disappointed in me. I wish she could give RJ a chance, and you and Gomez. The only reason she won't let you marry Gomez is because she doesn't want RJ near me. She thinks he's a bad kid. That he drinks, and isn't very nice to the other girls. But she's wrong. He's a sweet heart. And a hell of a lover." She smirked. My mouth formed a small 'o' and my eyes got big. Has she really done it? "Yes, I have." She grinned, wiping the tears from her face.

"Then why were you so upset when you came upon Gomez and me?" I asked, stroking her blonde hair.

"Mother ahd told me to come and get you home, and to report on whatever I saw. I knew I had to follow her instructions. So when I saw you and Gomez, I was happy for you, really. But I didn't know what mother would say if I told her that her fifteen year old daughter was engaging in such an activity. I was scared, for you, Morticia." She explained. I smiled at her and a tear slid down my cheek.

"Thank you," I hugged her.

**A/N: This chapter was a bit on the long side. But thats ok! Find out what happens with the wedding in the next couple of chapters!**


End file.
